This invention relates to composite materials and to the methods for the manufacture of such composite materials for restorative dentistry, and more particularly to composites which are useful as crown and bridge materials, either with or without an alloy substrate, as reconstructive materials, restorative materials, filling materials, inlays, onlays, laminate veneers, dental adhesives, cements, sealants and the like.
In recent years, materials used for dental restorations have comprised principally acrylate or methacrylate resins. Typical acrylic resinous materials are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,112 to Bowen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,623 to Bowen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,784 to Bowen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,399 to Lee et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,906 to Lee et al. Acrylic resinous materials, however, exhibit high coefficients of thermal expansion relative to the coefficient of thermal expansion for the tooth structure, and therefore these substances by themselves proved to be less than satisfactory. The disparity in thermal expansion, coupled with high shrinkage upon polymerization, results in poor marginal adaptability, and ultimately leads to secondary decay. Furthermore, the wear and abrasion characteristics and the overall physical, mechanical, and optical properties of these unfilled acrylic resinous materials were quite poor. Composite dental restorative materials containing acrylate or methacrylate resins and fillers were thus developed, the fillers generally comprising inorganic materials based on silica, silicate glass, or quartz. Particularly suitable improved inorganic filler materials include those disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,531 to Waknine, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,359 to Waknine. These filled compositions are useful for a variety of dental treatments and restorative functions including crown and bridge materials, fillings, adhesives, sealants, luting agents or cements, denture base materials, orthodontic materials and sealants, and other dental restorative materials. Despite their suitability for their intended purposes, however, there nonetheless remains a need in the art for dental resin materials with even more advantageous physical properties.